1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a packing container for a bottled commodity, and especially to a packing container suiting containing a bottled liquid commodity such as wine, bubbled beverage etc.; the container can provide better protection as well as long-term preservation for the bottled commodity; and the bottled commodity can effectively keep its temperature after refrigeration or heating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A normal bottled liquid commodity such as wine, bubbled beverage and edible oil etc. mostly is given a glass bottle as its container to prolong its period of preservation and assure stability of the quality of the bottled liquid commodity. Therefore, many bottled liquid commodities are packed each with an additional packing box (or packing can) to enhance the feeling of quality of the commodities, and to give the bottles suitable protection. By all means, some liquid commodities being given containers like ceramic or plastic bottles are also packed with packing boxes (or packing cans).
As shown in FIG. 1 which is a schematic view showing a paper-box structure often seen to pack a glass bottle, a ceramic bottle or a plastic bottle (they are represented by the glass bottle hereinafter), the paper box 10 mainly is used to provide a simple protecting function for the glass bottle 20 by encircling of the folded paper, i.e., by the separation between the paper box 10 and the bottle body, external impact can be suitably buffered. And more, there are positioning sheets 11 in the paper box 10 or in an opening; both the positioning sheets 11 have positioning holes 12 to frame the glass bottle 20 from shaking in the paper box 10.
However basically, the bottom of the glass bottle 20 still is directly abutted against the bottom of the paper box 10, it is probable that the bottom of the glass bottle 20 will be directly impacted to break in case the packed glass bottle 20 is subjected to an undue force when it is placed.
Moreover, when the glass bottle is opened, the packing paper box has no function on the packed glass bottle; the glass bottle now is exposed to the normal temperature (room temperature), by the heat transfer between the glass bottle and the outside temperature, the temperature of the interior liquid commodity will be raised or lowered. If the liquid commodity is wine, this may affect the flavor of the wine; for example, red grape wine is preserved under a better preservation temperature, but its temperature will be raised or lowered when its bottle is opened to expose to the room temperature, and this may affect the flavor of the wine.